1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a facsimile apparatus provided with boxes each corresponding to an F-code received through a facsimile transmission procedure, and executing a center-machine application using a corresponding box based on sub-address information and so forth received when image information is received, and a method of controlling such a facsimile apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, post-office boxes (confidential boxes) for confidential communication are produced using the image storing function of a facsimile apparatus, and, thereby, confidential communication can be performed. An apparatus in which such a function can be achieved is mainly used as a center apparatus for facsimile communication services.
For each confidential box, a box name, a password, and a code number (F-code) for identification are registered. When a transmission side wishes confidential communication, the transmission side transmits a signal SUB for specifying confidential communication, and, also, specifies, in a FIF portion of the signal SUB, the F-code registered for the confidential box which is the destination of the confidential communication, in a pre-transmission procedure. With regard to the format of F-codes, the method of utilizing F-codes and so forth, detailed description will be omitted because that information is prescribed in standards promulgated by the Communications Industry Association of Japan.
Thereby, a center apparatus stores received image information in the confidential box for which the F-code specified by the signal SUB is registered. Then, the user of the destination of the confidential communication makes specification such as to receive a confidential document to the center apparatus, specifies the confidential box from which the confidential document is to be received by inputting an F-code, and inputs a password. Thereby, the confidential document is printed out from the center apparatus.
Further, polling reception by specifying a confidential box can be performed. In this case, a facsimile apparatus which requests polling reception transmits a signal SEP for specifying selective polling reception in a pre-transmission procedure, and, also, sets an F-code to the FIF portion of the signal SEP for specifying a confidential box from which the facsimile apparatus requests the polling reception. Further, the facsimile apparatus transmits a signal PWD to the center apparatus, which signal carries a password for authentication.
(Through the specification and claims of the present application, the term ‘polling’ means the following act:                in a condition in which pieces of information are previously prepared in a server, when a client requests the server to provide one or more of the pieces of information, the server provides the piece(s) of information to the client, for example.)        
Thereby, the center apparatus performs authentication using the contents of the received signal PWD for the confidential box for which the specified F-code is registered, and, when the authentication succeeds, transmits the image information stored in the confidential box to the facsimile apparatus which requests the polling reception.
Storage of image information in the confidential box may be performed by using a scanner provided with the center apparatus.
A center apparatus such as that described above has a plurality of types of authentication information and so forth for various management operations such as operation for user restriction and so forth, in addition to a communication application using F-codes. Therefore, an enormous memory resource is required. As a result, the cost of the apparatus is very high.